College
by TeamJacob1998
Summary: For the Newsies Pape Selling Competition: Spot and Race meet in college and run into a little issue with the space/time continuum. Implied time machine. An appearance by Crutchie because I couldn't resist.


**For the Newsies Pape Selling Competition, Spot and Race meet in college and have an issue with the space/time continuum.**

Racetrack and Spot met in college. Funny how it happened too, because a boy, who look suspiciously like Spot had dragged him through the crowded hallways on his first day on campus, causing him to drop the cigarette he was so carefully trying to hide from the professors, thrust a piece of paper in his hand and ran off. Race was no idiot, so he called that number thinking he could go for some free coffee, but when this kid picked up he had no recollection of the encounter at all. Race argued with him for a good 10 minutes before the boy finally agreed to meet for coffee, and the rest was history.

Racetrack and Spot met in college. Funny how it happened too, because a boy, who looked suspiciously like Race had been following Spot for a good five minutes, not approaching, but definitely following. Doubling back, Spot caught him in a corner, getting up in the kid's face frustrated as hell and looking to scare the boy off. Instead the boy just asked for a smoke and to borrow his phone. Naturally, he clocked him one in the eye. He did, however, allow the kid to borrow the phone, with which the kid poked around before making a short, and suspiciously one-sided phone call, before Spot wrenched the phone back, tossing a cigarette and match behind him as he walked away. A few hours later he got a call from a kid asking to meet him for coffee, which he went with some coaxing, and the rest was history.

In their second semester, Spot and Race lay on Race's bed, fully clothed mind you, but definitely not wanting anyone to walk in on them. Race's roommate, a boy everyone called Crutchie, was thankfully absent when they arrived, however a few condoms were mysteriously placed on the bedside table. It was times like these Race was very grateful for a roommate like Crutchie. Anyway, Race and just rolled on top of Spot, straddling the other, and beginning to remove the other's shirt without breaking the kiss, when they heard a muffled "shit", a "shut up" and a bump come from the closet. Race and Spot broke apart, both a little more than miffed about being interrupted, and rolled off the bed, making their way over to the closet door. Spot grabbed the handle and wrenched the door open, only to freeze in shock. Eyes wide, Spot stepped aside to allow Race a good look into the closet. There stood himself and Spot.

Jaw slacked he stood staring at the duplicates. Ones wearing different clothing which definitely hailed from a more historical time period. Ones who looked dirty and disheveled, more disheveled then Spot and himself after the whole situation on the bed. It was like looking in a mirror. Before anyone could utter a word, a deafening tearing sound resounded around the room, before a whirlwind whipped through the room, slowly growing and gaining speed with each passing second.

"Shit!" The second Spot ran out of the closet and towards the gaping hole in the middle of space which appeared in the room.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

The second Race approached him, and lightly placed a hand on the second Spot's shoulder before turning around to face Race and Spot, who both still stood stock still at the entrance of the closet. Things began to fly around the room, a few things getting sucked into the vortex, including Race's English homework, which he couldn't give a damn about right now, and Crutchie's new red hoodie. The second Race smiled at them sadly.

"In our own time, we ain't allowed ta do the things ya do. We ain't able ta kiss whenever we wants ta or hold hands or anything a the sort. We just wanted ya ta have what we ain't able ta."

And with that, the second Race turned right back around and grabbed the second Spot's hand. Taking a deep breath, they jumped through the vortex and disappearing, the hole closing immediately behind them. Breathing heavy, Spot and Race sat on the bed and flopped backwards, staring at the ceiling, silent except for the sound of their breaths and the thumping of their hearts.

Early the next morning, Crutchie crept back into his room, seeing Spot and Race laying sideways on the bed, still fully clothed, but looking a little messy. Chuckling softly he reached over to his desk chair to grab his hoodie, only to touch bare wood.

"Uh, Race, where's my hoodie?"

Race's eyes opened as he sat up blearily looking between Crutchie and the bare desk chair. His eyes widened.

"Shit."


End file.
